Selena de Peixes
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: As rosas mais belas ainda possuem espinhos? Ou são os espinhos que as tornam belas? Quando a beleza não abre portas, a tragédia o faz. Fic de personagens originais meus. Side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Espero que gostem! ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Olá de novo... Eis aqui uma das minhas novas criações. Como semper eu crio (Não sei como) uma expectativa em cima dos personagens que incluo nas minhas fics. Esta não foi diferente. Só espero que corresponda às expectativas de quem tava esperando por este aqui (pimentel)

Por que eu decidi por uma Selena de Peixes? Por que eu acho que o conceito de "Galã Bonitão narcisista de Peixes" ta batido. Assim como o "Lemuriano que conserta armaduras com poderes psíquicos de Áries".

Aí surgiu a Selena de Peixes. A origem dela é um pouco baseada na personagem lenneth de Valkyrie Profile. Eu tava meio sem idéias e como a Lenneth também tem ligação com Flores venenosas, achei que ficou legal.

E incluí uma diferença desta amazona para os outros Cavaleiros de Peixes que existem por aí. E como eu adoro fazer drama em cima dos personagens, eu espero que os mais fracos de coração tenha trago seus lenços. Por que Nala-dono quase me matou por causa dessa... ú.u

Selena não é a (CENSURADO) que você imaginou pimentel, mas espero que seja do seu agrado. X.x

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Selena de Peixes**

**-Vilarejo de Artolia. Próximo ao Santuário-**

A garota caminha pela estrada de terra, passando pelo campo onde os fazendeiros faziam a colheita do trigo e do milho. Ela era uma moça bela. De pele alva. Longos cabelos loiros ondulados. Por trás da máscara metálica seu rosto era lindo. Lábios finos rosados. Olhos azuis. Um rosto tão doce como o de uma magra e esbelta. O vestido grego de seda que usava era branco e realçava as curvas do corpo bem definido.

Mas apesar da beleza estonteante, as pessoas a olhavam com desconfiança. E medo. _"Bruxa sedutora"_ alguns murmuravam. _"O que este demônio faz aqui? Veio pra matar novamente!"_

Até que um finalmente tem a coragem de atirar uma pedra e gritar. _"Vá embora sua bruxa! Não queremos sua laia aqui!"_

Ela ignora os gritos. Dá graças a Atena por usar uma máscara que oculta as lágrimas que correm pelo seu rosto. "Não chorarei diante destas pessoas" ela pensa. _"Não vou reagir às provocações... Não é certo..."_

Ela apenas embala o ramalhete de flores que trás nos braços e caminha em direção ao vilarejo.

**-Vilarejo de Artolia. 8 anos atrás-**

A menina de belos cabelos prateados caminha até o riacho com o balde na mão. Precisa ser rápida. Sua mãe pode se aborrecer se vier a se atrasar. Está doente e um pouco mal humorada.

Precisa levar a água para a mãe receber os convidados. Dois homens em ternos caros com óculos escuros apareceram. Conversavam com sua mãe sobre um orfanato. Após encher o bal com água ela caminha pela floresta e de repente tropeça. O balde teria derramado se não fosse a intervenção de uma bela mulher que a ampara. A mulher de cabelos verde limão e olhos azuis vestindo um belo vestido de seda a coloca de volta de pé e afaga seus cabelos.

SELENA: Obrigada senhora... Perdão pelo meu desleixo...

PLATINA: Não há de que... Tome cuidado criança...

Platina observa a menina carregando o pesado balde de água e correndo até sua casa no vilarejo.

PLATINA: De repente eu senti... Uma flutuação... Será que ela...?

Platina deixa pra trás suas indagações. Fora ordenada pelo Grande Mestre que encontrasse alguém com um cosmo poderoso. Ao chegar a porta, os dois convidados de sua mãe a abrem e derrubam a menina no chão. O balde é derramado.

MARGE: Mas que diabos está acontecendo? Menina estúpida! Quase molhou os convidados!

A menina recebe um tapa no rosto. Seus olhos marejam e ela cobre o rosto com a mão. Faz de tudo pra conter as lágrimas.

SELENA: Perdão... Mamãe...

MARGE: Demorou tanto que nossos convidados já partiram... Não reparem... Apesar de ser assim ela é bem trabalhadora... Entre já e vá limpar a casa!

SELENA: Sim senhora...

Selena dá um sorriso para a mãe, se levanta e entra em casa.

MARGE: Desculpem... Apesar de tudo, ela é trabalhadora... Ela vai ser bastante útil. Tenho certeza...

LUCAS: Espero que sim... Ou não receberá um centavo do que prometemos!

JAMES: Estamos fartos de comprar mercadorias deste vilarejo maldito... Essa será a última vez que compramos aqui...

Os homens partem. Marge entra em casa. Vê a menina varrendo a poeira de um lado para o outro. Enraivecida ela agarra a menina pelo braço e a puxa com força. O susto a faz largar a vassoura e olhar pra mãe assustada.

MARGE: Menina! Quase espantou os convidados! Eles ofereceram uma enorme ajuda a nossa família e você quase os faz desistir!

SELENA: Perdão mamãe... Foi sem querer...

MARGE: Eu deveria...!

Marge ameaça estapear a menina, mas se contém. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela abraça a menina.

SELENA: Por que chora, mamãe?

A mãe não responde. Ela apenas abraça a filha.

MARGE: Seu pai não pode mais cuidar de nós... Teremos de nos sustentar agora... Estou doente... E você vai pra casa de uma família rica trabalhar...

SELENA: Mas eu não quero deixar você mamãe...

MARGE: Precisamos do dinheiro ou não poderemos comer! Entende isso?

Os gritos da mãe a assustam. Ela dá passinhos vacilantes para trás assustada e corre para o quarto. Jogada sobre a cama ela chora.

Nem percebe o garoto que aparece na janela e chama por ela.

KLIFF: Selena... Está tudo bem?

SELENA: Kliff... O que está fazendo aqui?

KLIFF: Eu vim te avisar Selena... Você está em perigo!

SELENA: Por que? Do que esta falando?

KLIFF: Aqueles homens... Eles são maus...

Uma batida na porta do quarto afugenta Kliff que se esconde nos arbustos abaixo da janela.

MARGE: Com quem estava conversando?

SELENA: Ninguém mamãe... Eu... Estava apenas lendo o livro de histórias que costumava ler pra mim...

MARGE: Vá dormir...

Quando a mãe fecha a porta Kliff salta janela adentro e senta-se sobre a cama.

SELENA: Kliff... Sabe que mamãe não gosta que você venha aqui... Por que se arrisca tanto?

KLIFF: Pra te ver... E pra te entregar isso...

SELENA: Outra rosa...? Fica roubando rosas só pra me presentear?

KLIFF: Não... Hoje eu gostaria de pedir algo a você...

Kliff segura nas mãozinhas da menina e olha fundo em seus olhos.

KLIFF: Quer se casar comigo?

SELENA: O que... Está dizendo seu bobo? Somos crianças...

KLIFF: Eu sei. Mas nem sempre seremos crianças... Um dia seremos adultos e neste dia... Eu quero me casar com você! E vamos sair deste vilarejo e viver juntos pra sempre! O que me diz?

SELENA: Parece que você... Já pensou em tudo não?

KLIFF: O que me diz? Quer ser minha esposa?

SELENA: Tudo bem... Eu serei sua esposa!

Kliff dá um beijo em Selena. O primeiro beijo dos dois. Meio desajeitado, mas que não impede os coraçõezinhos de palpitarem forte.

SELENA: Eu... Gostei do beijo...

KLIFF: Amanhã... Vamos tirar o dia só pra nós dois... Tudo bem?

SELENA: Eu tenho tarefas... Se não arrumar a casa, mamãe se zanga...

KLIFF: Ah não se preocupe tanto. Precisa viver mais. E se divertir enquanto ainda pode.

Kliff salta janela afora, mas antes ele se despede. Ela se aproxima da janela e dá um beijo nele.

KLIFF: Lembre-se! Eu não sei quem são aqueles homens. Mas não deixe-os te levar. Eles apareceram na minha casa pouco antes de minha irmã desaparecer!

SELENA: Mamãe... Me disse que eles procuram pessoas para trabalhar... Eu vou ter de trabalhar numa casa de gente rica... Por que não temos dinheiro...

KLIFF: Eles disseram o mesmo a minha mãe! E, no entanto, nunca mais vimos minha irmã nem recebemos nenhum dinheiro dela. Seja pra que for que eles venham aqui, eles não querem ajudar! É mentira!

Selena cobre os lábios dele com os dedos, pedindo que ele se cale e vá.

SELENA: Mamãe pode acordar... Vá...

Kliff corre para casa. Selena se deita e se cobre com as cobertas velhas. As noites eram frias, mas as cobertas eram quentinhas.

O dia amanhece. Selena abre a porta devagarinho. Olha pelos corredores cuidadosamente pra ver se a mãe estava de pé. Pelo visto estava dormindo ainda. Ela fecha a porta caminha até a janela e vê Kliff esperando por ela. Ele estende a mão ajudando-a a descer e os dois correm para a floresta.

KLIFF: Hoje, o dia será todo nosso...

SELENA: Sim...

Os dois se beijam. Selena cora o rosto e toda a preocupação e medo se vai. Eles correm de mãos dadas pela floresta, brincando um com o outro.

SELENA: Pra onde vamos quando nos casarmos Kliff?

KLIFF: Eu vi... No vale entre as montanhas... Um lugar lindo uma vez. Lá existe um mar de rosas... Aquele lugar todo... É como se fosse um paraíso... Eu vou fazer nossa casa lá... E vamos morar lá pra sempre... Onde você terá todas as rosas do mundo aos seus pés...

SELENA: Que romântico... Hahaha...

Os dois exaustos se sentam sobre um tronco de árvore. A menina repousa a cabeça no ombro dele e ele a abraça forte.

KLIFF: Seremos só você e eu...

Os dois fecham os olhos e se abraçam forte, esquecendo todo a tristeza e problemas de suas vidas. De repente a mãe de Selena aparece, brava e puxa Selena pelo braço.

MARGE: É aí que estava sua...! O que está fazendo com esse pé rapado! Eu disse que não quero vocês juntos!

Selena é estapeada no rosto. Kliff tenta protege-la, mas é empurrado no chão.

MARGE: Está querendo botar tudo a perder? Os convidados virão a qualquer momento! Quer perder a chance de ter um trabalho! De colocar comida em nossas mesas?

SELENA: perdão mamãe! Eu só queria...

MARGE: Basta! Já pra casa! E você seu bastardo! Fique longe dela!

Selena é arrastada pra casa pelo braço que chega a doer de tão forte que a mãe aperta. Ela é atirada no chão da sala e a mãe bate a porta com força. Logo ela cai de joelhos tossindo. Selena a abraça.

SELENA: Mamãe! O que está acontecendo?

MARGE: As tosses... Cada vez mais fortes...

SELENA: Sente-se mamãe... Eu vou preparar uma sopa quente...

MARGE: Perdoe-me Selena... Eu não queria...

SELENA: Tudo bem mamãe...

Marge abraça a filha com força. Enquanto isso Kliff caminhava pra casa. Os homens de terno estavam novamente na cidade, levando outra criança. O menino chorava fortemente, mas os pais apenas se despediam e olhavam. Choravam desesperadamente, mas não se manifestavam em impedir o garoto de ser levado.

LUCAS: Não precisa chorar. Você vai pra uma casa melhor agora. Vai poder enviar dinheiro pros seus pais.

O menino chorava e se debatia, mas os homens o arrastavam e o jogaram dentro do carro.

Os pais se consolam. Era o único modo de sobreviver. Enviar os filhos para trabalharem para famílias ricas. Os meninos eram pagos e enviavam dinheiro para as famílias.

Kliff achava muito estranho que até hoje nenhuma família recebeu dinheiro algum. E as crianças nunca mais apareceram. Famílias apenas recebiam cartas com algumas moedas, mixarias apenas.

Kliff decide investigar. Ele corre e segue o carro. No dia seguinte Selena acorda cedo. Já juntara lenha e caminhava novamente até o riacho para pegar água. Perto do riacho, novamente ela vê a mulher que a ajudara da última vez. Estava sentada sobre um tronco de árvore segurando uma rosa que ela ocasionalmente levava ao rosto para sorver o perfume.

PLATINA: Bom dia...

SELENA: Ah é a senhora... Que me ajudou... Obrigada...

PLATINA: Não há de que... Você sempre vem aqui sozinha?

SELENA: Sim... Minha mãe está doente e não pode vir...

Platina observara a menina após seu ultimo encontro. Achava estranho que apesar de tudo ela estava sempre sorrindo.

PLATINA: Diga-me... Você já ouviu falar do Santuário?

SELENA: Sim... Fica perto de Rodório... Mas eu nunca fui lá...

PLATINA: Gostaria de ir?

SELENA: Eu adoraria. Mas preciso levar água pra mamãe fazer almoço...

PLATINA: Pode levar a água antes... Eu espero...

A menina obedece. Leva a água e sem que a mãe perceba, ela sai. Corre até o lugra onde a mulher a esperava. A mulher entrega-lhe a rosa. Ela segura na mão da menina e as duas caminham pela floresta.

PLATINA: Qual o seu nome querida?

SELENA: Eu sou... Selena... E qual o seu nome?

PLATINA: Chamo-me Platina... Seu nome é muito bonito...

SELENA: Senhora... Por que está me levando ao Santuário? Não é um lugar proibido? Não vai ter problemas entrar lá?

PLATINA: Não se preocupe... Eu venho de lá... E recebi uma missão do Grande Mestre...

SELENA: A senhora conhece o Grande Mestre? É uma amazona?

PLATINA: Não. Não sou... Vê? Eu não uso máscara... Amazonas devem usar máscaras... Temos de ocultar nossos rostos se quisermos ser amazonas.

Platina leva a menina até o Santuário onde ela vê, centenas de pessoas treinando arduamente. Desferindo socos e chutes que racham a terra. Dando saltos que nenhum ser humano comum jamais poderia dar. Erguendo rochas enormes sobre as cabeças. Tudo era maravilhoso pra ela. Ela estava encantada com tudo que via. Principalmente aquela luz intensa e forte que emanava dos corpos das pessoas. Tudo era maravilhoso para ela.

PLATINA: Estes... São candidatos a se tornarem cavaleiros e amazonas. Eles treinam seus corpos dia e noite, pra dominar o poder do cosmo e um dia conquistarem uma das oitenta e oito armaduras e finalmente se tornarem servos de Atena.

SELENA: Puxa isso é incrível... Mas por que me trouxe aqui?

PLATINA: Eu quero que você se torne uma amazona... Mas não uma amazona qualquer...

SELENA: Eu? Mas... Eu jamais poderia... Fazer o que estas pessoas fazem... É tão... Incrível... E sobre-humano!

PLATINA: Você pode sim... Vê aquelas casas ali? Cada uma delas é guardada por um protetor... Um Cavaleiro ou Amazona de poderes tão excepcionais que eles se destacam dos demais... Eles trajam as armaduras de ouro e formam a ultima linha de defesa de Atena. Eu quero que você se torne a amazona de peixes. A guardiã da 12ª casa do Zodíaco. A ultima casa antes do Salão do Grande Mestre e do templo de Atena.

SELENA: Mas... Por que eu?

PLATINA: Por que eu senti seu cosmo a uns dias atrás quando o Grande Mestre me ordenou que encontrasse uma nova amazona de Peixes... Embora qualquer pessoa possa se tornar um Cavaleiro ou Amazona, existem aquelas que demonstram um cosmo muito mais poderoso do que o normal... Eu senti uma flutuação poderosa no seu cosmo...

SELENA: Eu... Tenho este poder?

Platina acena que sim. Ela se ajoelha até estar a altura da menina, a segura pelos ombros e olha fundo em seus olhos.

PLATINA: Não se sinta forçada a nada... Mas você possui um grande poder dentro de si... Gostaria de usar este poder para proteger Atena e as pessoas do mundo?

SELENA: Mas... Minha mãe... Ela precisa de mim... Eu não posso abandoná-la... Eu preciso trabalhar pra cuidar dela...

PLATINA: Eu entendo... Se você prefere assim... Que assim seja... Mas... Se algum dia mudar de idéia... Você pode me procurar nas montanhas onde eu vivo... Eu sou a Grã-Guerreira de Peixes... Minha missão é preservar as técnicas que serão passadas de geração em geração para as Amazonas de Peixes que virão.

Selena parte dali e volta pra casa. Quando chega em casa os homens de terno estão lá esperando por ela.

SELENA: Mamãe... O que está acontecendo?

MARGE: Chegou a hora... Você irá pra nova casa trabalhar e mandar dinheiro pra nós...

Os homens seguram Selena pelos braços e a levam.

SELENA: Deixem-me! Deixem-me ir! Não posso deixar minha mãe!

MARGE: Vá com eles Selena!

SELENA: Eu... Arrumarei trabalho pra cuidar de você mamãe! Mas me deixa ficar com você!

Marge cobre os ouvidos chorando e corre para dentro de casa batendo a porta. Selena é arrastada pra dentro do carro e levada até um lugar distante onde havia uma enorme mansão e uma fazenda. Ela olhava pelas janelas do carro e via centenas de crianças trabalhando nas lavouras ou cuidando dos animais. Algumas ela te reconhecia de seu vilarejo.

Os homens saem do carro puxando ela pelos braços e a apresentam diante de um homem gordo e bonachão, com roupas caras e bonitas.

DON: Trouxeram mais uma menina... E bem bonita... Podem leva-la pra trabalhar na cozinha!

LUCAS: Fico feliz que a mercadoria esteja de seu agrado senhor... E nosso pagamento?

O home tira do bolso do casaco um enorme maço de notas e entrega aos dois homens de ternos.

JAMES: Obrigado Don... Se quiser mais escravos sabe onde pode nos procurar...

SELENA: Escravos?

DON: Já pra dentro garota! Tem muitas tarefas a fazer!

Os dias passam e Selena trabalha arduamente na casa. Apanhava as vezes se derrubava água ou se parava para descansar. As noites passava trancada no celeiro com outras crianças. Era frio. Muitas crianças adoeciam. Selena no entanto se acochegava em meio a palha pra se aquecer. Mas as vezes sentia que não era a palha, mas algo mais que a mantinha aquecida.

A comida era escassa e não era das melhores. Mas Selena nunca foi de escolher e comia com boca boa. Afinal a fome era o melhor tempero. Chorava de noite, com saudades da mãe e de Kliff. Mas sempre procurava sorrir. As coisas vão melhorar pensava ela. Ainda tinha esperanças de algo um dia tira-la do seu sofrimento. Mesmo que fosse a morte.

De repente, ela ouve um barulho. Como se alguém usasse algo para quebrar as correntes que trancavam as portas dos celeiros. A corrente é partida e Kliff entra correndo chamando por ela. Os dois se abraçam e Kliff, arfando a chama.

KLIFF: Vamos sair daqui!

SELENA: Kliff! O que está fazendo?

KLIFF: Eu segui aqueles homens! Eles não ajudam as famílias! Nossas mães nos vendem para conseguir dinheiro!

SELENA: Minha mãe...? Ela nunca...!

KLIFF: Vamos! Vai acabar morrendo aqui!

As crianças fogem. Kliff e Selena correm até o vilarejo novamente. Chegam de manhã cedo já com os pés doendo de tanto correr. Don e os dois homens já estavam lá, esperando por eles e com todas as crianças que conseguiram recapturar, presas em uma jaula. Os pais amedrontados pelos homens do Don que traziam armas.

MARGE: Selena!

Marge abraça a menina com força e chorando.

DON: Já chega... Levem a menina e matem este moleque sujo que libertou meus escravos!

SELENA: Mamãe... Eu... Não quero ir...

MARGE: Desculpe-me... Eu estava desesperada... Eu... Não quis...

LUCAS: Afaste-se mulher! Ela não é mais sua filha! E sim uma propriedade de Don Marco!

KLIFF: Vai entregar sua própria filha nas mãos destes homens?

James saca um revolver e aponta pra eles. Marge segura Selena no colo e corre floresta adentro. Kliff as segue.

DON: Atrás delas! Matem a mãe também! Mas eu quero aquela garota!

LUCAS: Por que tanto esforço por uma criança maltrapilha? Dexem-nos.

DON: Eu paguei muito dinheiro por ela! E quero ela de volta... Quando ela crescer mais um pouco ela será a minha esposa... Hahahaha!

Os homens do Don correm atrás delas. O Don vai atrás na limusine. Estava ansioso para pegar Selena de volta.

SELENA: Mamãe! Tem um lugar onde podemos ir! Nas montanhas!

MARGE: Vamos pra lá então! Depressa menino!

KLIFF: Eu já estou indo!

Chegando até o vale entre as montanhas elas podem ver um enorme mar de flores e uma cabana a distancia. As luzes da cabana pareciam estar acesas e elas correm pra lá.

Aos poucos a mãe de Selena se sente fraca e cai de joelhos. Cuspindo sangue e colocando a menina no chão ela tosse.

SELENA: Mamãe! O que está acontecendo?

MARGE: Fuja... Eu... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...

Selena olha pro lado e vê Kliff. Também arfando.

SELENA: Kliff!

KLIFF: Vamos senhora! Eu a ajudo!

Os homens do Don se aproximam, assim como as pessoas da vila. Caminhando por entre as rosas. Os homens inescrupulosos do Don apenas sorriam e se aproximavam lentamente para pega-la.

LUCAS: Ora, ora... Fugiu, mas não conseguiu escapar de nós... Agora vamos menina!

SELENA: Afastem-se de mim!

KLIFF: Para trás!

Kliff tenta atacar aos homens, mas é chutado e cai no chão. As pessoas protestam pois o Don tomara o dinheiro que pagara por seus filhos.

SELENA: Deixem... Eles... Em paz!

Selena é envolta por um cálido cosmo reluzente dourado. As pessoas da vila estão assustadas. O vento começa a soprar. O perfume das rosas começa a reagir. E as petlas são carregadas pelo vento em direção aos homens do Don e as pessoas do vilarejo.

"_O que ela esta fazendo?"_

"_É uma bruxa! Está fazendo uma bruxaria pra nos enganar!"_

O próprio Don chega em seu carro.

DON: O que estão esperando? Peguem-na!

SELENA: Deixem a gente em paz!

De repente, pessoas começam a morrer. Os homens do Don e o próprio são mortos por alguma força desconhecida.

Selena não entende o que acontece. Apenas observa uma a uma, as pessoas caindo e morrendo.

SELENA: Mamãe? Kliff?

Marge e Kliff também estão perdendo a consciência e caindo no chão. As pessoas assustadas estão correndo de medo dela. Ela ampara a mãe e Kliff nos braços.

MARGE: Minha filha... Eu só queria... Que você pudesse me perdoar...

KLIFF: Eu queria... Me casar com você...

SELENA: O que está acontecendo? Não fechem os olhos... Por favor...

As lágrimas começam a escorrer pelos olhos. Caindo sobre o rosto dos dois. Selena dá um grito de dor quando eles finalmente morrem com um sorriso no rosto. Sem entender o que aconteceu e apavorada, ela apenas sai correndo dali. Na porta da cabana, Platina está atônita observando o que acontecerá.

PLATINA: Ela... Despertou o poder... Ela conseguiu reviver as... ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS?

Selena retorna ao vilarejo onde as pessoas estão apavoradas, escondidas em suas casas. Ela não entende, mas todos parecem ter medo dela.

"Vá embora seu demônio! Não te queremos aqui!"

"É... Veio nos matar com seus poderes demoníacos! Vá embora!"

SELENA: Não... Eu não sei o que aconteceu!

As pessoas começam a atirar pedras em Selena e ela corre pra floresta. Lá ela se depara com Platina. Sem entender por que ela simplesmente abraça a mulher que a conforta em seus braços.

PLATINA: Não chore... Tudo vai ficar bem agora...

SELENA: Eu... Não sei o que está acontecendo...

PLATINA: Não se desespere... Tudo vai ficar bem agora... Selena...

SELENA: Eu... Machuquei aquelas pessoas?

PLATINA: Foi... O seu cosmo... As rosas reagiram a ele... Sinto muito...

SELENA: O que... Eu faço agora?

SELENA: Gostaria de aprender... A controlar este poder... Para proteger as pessoas?

A menina balança a cabeça dizendo que sim. Ela segura na mão de Platina e parte.

**-8 Anos depois. Presente-**

Selena agora passava por Artolia. As pessoas olhavam pra ela com raiva e desdém. A odiavam. A temiam. _"A bruxa"_ como a chamavam. Ficavam perguntando uns aos outros o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ocasionalmente gritavam para ela para que ela saísse. Ela caminha pela floresta ignorando as pessoas. Ignorando as lágrimas que corriam por trás da máscara. Carregava um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas nos braços. No meio da floresta ela retira a máscara e olha para o céu chorando.

Ao chegar até o vale das montanhas, ela repousa as flores nos túmulos ali erguidos. Ela se ajoelha e começa a caminhar cantarolando pelo campo de rosas. Como se conversasse com Kliff e a mãe que repousavam ali. Tão tranqüila ficava naquele lugar que sequer notara que esquecera a máscara jogada no chão.

SELENA: Mamãe... Kliff... Eu consegui... Conquistei a armadura de Peixes... A partir de agora... Serei uma amazona que protegerá as pessoas com meu poder... Pra impedir o sofrimento de outros...

Caminhando por ali, meio perdido, Rock olhava para o imenso mar de rosas. Ele avista Selena que cheirava uma rosa em suas mãos e se aproxima.

ROCK: Oi! Bom dia!

Selena olha assustada pra ele. Não fala nada, pois está atônita. Um rapaz havia visto seu rosto. Sua mestra a advertira para que ela jamais mostrasse seu rosto a homem algum. Apenas ao homem a quem ela ama. E ainda assim se este homem corresponder a seus sentimentos. Caso contrário ela teria de matá-lo.

ROCK: Puxa... Este lugar é lindo! Você que plantou estas rosas foi?

Selena não responde. Ela apenas aperta a rosa com força. Ela deve matá-lo. Ele a viu sem máscara e ainda fica ali. Como se nada houvesse acontecido.

ROCK: Ei moça... Está tudo bem com você? Estou falando com você...

SELENA: Como... Veio parar aqui... Não pode vir aqui...

ROCK: Ah desculpa! É que eu tava treinando!

SELENA: Treinando... É um candidato a Cavaleiro?

ROCK: Não! Eu já conquistei minha armadura de Pegasus! Mas sabe como é né? Precisamos treinar sempre! Hahaha... Ei... Moça... Sua mão...

Selena por fim se dá conta de que apertava a rosa com tanta força que havia ferido a mão em seus espinhos. Rock se aproxima para segurar em sua mão e ver quando ela dá um passo pra trás.

ROCK: Não se preocupe. Eu sou um Cavaleiro. Eu protejo as pessoas. Eu não as machuco. Principalmente se for uma moça bonita como você!

Rock segura a mão de Selena e começa a olhar o ferimento.

ROCK: É... Não é tão ruim assim... Mas ainda pode infeccionar. Vem aqui... Senta aí.

Rock senta no chão. Selena se ajoelha. Rock rasga um pedaço de suas roupas e começa a enrolar a mão de Selena com o pano.

ROCK: Dá a mão aqui. Eu vou cuidar disso.

Selena apenas olha para o menino. Quanto tempo tem que as pessoas não a viam como a um monstro? Quando foi a última vez que alguém foi gentil com ela desde sua mestra? Ela não sabe.

ROCK: Ah eu me chamo Rock. Qual o seu nome moça?

SELENA: Eu sou... Selena...

Selena não consegue tirar os olhos daquele rapaz. Não. Não pode matá-lo. Mesmo que ele tenha visto seu rosto. Mas... Se não o matar... Resta apenas uma opção...?

ROCK: Pronto. Quando chegar em casa, retire o pano e lave ok? Senão vai infeccionar.

SELENA: O-obrigada...

ROCK: Agora eu tenho de ir... Senão meu mestre me deixa sem janta! Hahaha!

SELENA: Espere...

ROCK: O que foi? Ah está com medo de voltar sozinha pra casa né? Eu como um cavaleiro posso escoltá-la!

SELENA: Não é isso... É que... Obrigada... Faz tempo que não encontro uma pessoa gentil como você...

ROCK: Ah não foi nada! Apenas tome cuidado! Rosas são belas, mas ainda tem espinhos! Até mais moça!

Selena observa o rapaz correndo em alta velocidade para longe. Uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto enquanto ela acaricia a própria mão. O curativo fora feito perfeitamente. A dor havia sumido. Por que aquele rapaz trazia lembranças de uma pessoa conhecida? Será que...

SELENA: Rock de Pegasus...

Selena apenas dá um sorriso com o rosto ruborizado.

Fim...

**Nota do Autor:** Bem... Uma vez, numa discussão no orkut, um amigo abriu um tópico com uma teoria a respeito dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas técnicas. Como eles consegue manter as técnicas vivas de geração em geração? Como o Mask usa as mesmas técnicas do Manigold, o Debas as dos Hasgard e assim por diante?

A teoria é de que haviam pessoas, não cavaleiros ou amazonas que estavam encarregadas de guardar essas técnicas para os Futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro. E assim surgiram na minha fic os Grão-Guerreiros. Como a Platina.

Grão-Guerreiro é um cara que se candidatou a Cavaleiro, mas não conseguiu ocupar o posto. Por algum motivo, seja por que ele sofreu um ferimento muito sério, ou por que foi derrotado por outro que conquistou a armadura, ou simplesmente por ser um Cavaleiro "aposentado"... O que importa é que no fim, seu poder e seu conhecimento são grandes demais pra serem deixados de lado e eles recebem a incumbência de treinar novos Cavaleiros de Ouro. É isso aí! Até a próxima Fic!


End file.
